


Music Inspired Drabbles

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Multiple Fandoms, Songfic, some schmoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Drabbles based off my player on shuffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. see who i am

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:** [See Who I Am - Within Temptation](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xHto4vAJ8o)  
>  **Fandom:** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Grant Ward)

Back then it was easy to wear the mask.

His life was hidden behind a wall. The life of Grant Ward agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. was a fantasy, a boy who broke free of years of trauma and abuse and became a dashing hero. It was a life he _wanted._

The wall is gone, the world knows he is. Grant Ward, Agent of HYDRA, traitor...killer and...monster. Grant closes his eyes for a moment, lamenting how he lost the fantasy and faces the brutal reality of his sins and who he is. 

But oh would he kill to live the fantasy again


	2. i think about you every night when i fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song:** [We are So Last Year-Hawthorne Heights](www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQS1V3SxJhA)  
>  **Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe (Bucky/Steve)

It’s the same dream with different scenarios every night.

Fragments of memories Bucky has been trying to collect since breaking free from Hydra His ghost from his past is always there. Sometimes he’s small and twiggy, others he is big and muscular. Sometimes they are running through the streets, others they make love gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

But then it ends. Bucky falls into the abyss as the ghost screams his name.

His eyes open abruptly, crashing into reality. But when he turns his head he sees...Steve, that’s what his name is, laying contently asleep. Bucky smiles slightly.

Maybe some nightmares have happy endings.


	3. i'm a survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song:** [Survivor-Destiny's Child](www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wmc8bQoL-J0)  
>  **Fandom:** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Melinda centric, Implied!Phil/Melinda)

“This has become a frequent ritual Melinda,” Coulson chuckles he places the alcohol covered cut on her wound.

Melinda hisses as the sting rattles through her bones. Her hand lands on his arm squeezing it everytime the pain escalates. Since joining this team, she’s been beat up, shot at, tortured and tazered. Each wound is worse than the others. Each bruise causes her to ache further. But to Melinda May, each scar, each ache and each mark wasn’t a sign of trauma. It was a sign of strength. 

“I’ll live Phil...I always do,” Melinda says proudly, “I’m a survivor.”


	4. come break me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song:** [The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars](www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMmQSEaS-w0)  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis (John Sheppard

John always gritted his teeth through torture. He’s been cut up, beaten, threats made towards his teammates, hell even fed on by a wraith. This is no exception when his captors beat him a broadcasted live feed to his teammates. But when a gun is raised at him he flinches as much as the ropes allow him. The color drains from his face, as the possibility of death looms over him.

But he never cries out, he doesn’t give his captors the satisfaction. Instead a small smile curls on his split lip.

“Well then boys,” John sneers, “Come and get me.”


	5. she will be loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song:** [She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5](www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUVxaYdgS_Q)  
>  **Fandom:** Glee (Rachel/Puck, Past!Finn/Rachel (you've been warned))

It’s been a long time since Rachel experienced this. Having a man who loved her with every fiber of his being kiss her as if these are their last moments on earth. She doesn’t know what to feel, happy because she gained the courage to love again or disgust because of who he was....to Finn.

It’s okay babe, She hears a voice whisper in her ear, just be happy. 

The tension left her body as she deepens the kiss, letting all her fears go. Noah had resurrected the feelings that had died with Finn long ago. 

And deliriously happy she is.


End file.
